Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 051
Genie in a Bottle Summary Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Jennifer Dower The Action Field is set to "Ojama Country." Turn 1: Jennie Jennie Normal Summons "Master of the Lamp" (1800/1000), whose effect allows Jennie to Special Summon a "Lamp" monster from her Deck. She summons "Red Lamp" in Defense Position (900/600), whose effect inflicts 600 to Allison as damage (Allison 4000 > 3400). She sets two cards. Turn 2: Allison Allison activates "Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior" (7) and "Amarillo Gale Dragon" (4) in her Right and Left Pendulum Zones respectively, allowing her to Pendulum Summon monsters between Levels 5 to 6. Allison Pendulum Summons "Curse of Dragonfire" (2000/1500) and "Aether, the Empowering Dragon" (2300/1600) from her hand in Attack Position. Pendulum Summoned, "Aether" return a card on the field to its owner's hand, selecting "Red Lamp." Jennie activates "Magical Dimension" to tribute "Red Lamp" and then Special Summon "Purple Lamp" (1600/1000) from his hand in Defense Position then destroy "Aether." "Purple Lamp's" effect allows Jennie to add "Polymerization" to from the Action Field. "Curse of Dragonfire" attacks "Purple Lamp," but Jennie activates "Sakuretsu Armor" to destroy the attacking monster. Turn 3: Jennie Jennie Normal Summons "Sacred Lamp" (900/1400). She activates "Sacred Lamp's" effect to discard one card to Special Summon a second copy of "Red Lamp" from her Deck in Attack Position. "Red Lamp's" damage effect triggers (Allison 3400 > 2800). Jennie activates "Polymerization" fusing "Master of the Lamp" and "Red Lamp" to Fusion Summon "Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp" in Attack Position (2400/1800), who inflicts 600 damage upon Fusion Summon (Allison 2800 > 2200). "Fire Jinn" attacks directly; Allison activates "Dragonox's" Pendulum Effect to destroy itself to end the Battle Phase. Turn 4: Allison Allison finds one of her Spell Cards. She activates "Reine de Lys" in her Right Pendulum Zone, allowing her to Pendulum Summon monsters between Levels 5 to 7. Allison Pendulum Summons "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) and "Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) from her hand in Attack Position. Allison overlays her two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Celestial Paladin" in Attack Position (2600/2300). Allison activates "Celestial Paladin's" effect to banish "Curse of Dragonfire" from her Graveyard to reduce the ATK of all Jennie's monsters by 400 for each LIGHT and DARK monster in her Graveyard, and there are 2 ("Sacred Lamp" 900 > 100; "Fire Jinn" 2400 > 1600 ; "Purple Lamp" 1600 > 800). Allison activates "Amarillo Gale's" Pendulum Effect to increase "Celestial Paladin's" ATK by 200 (2600 > 2800) and allow it to attack all monsters Jennie controls but they are returned to the hand instead of being sent to the Graveyard. "Celestial Paladin" attacks and destroys all three of Jennie's monsters (Jennie 4000 > 0). Jordan Coiro vs. Nicholas Hughes The Action Field is set to "Heartland City." Turn 1: Nicholas Nicholas sets one monster and one card. Turn 2: Jordan Jordan Normal Summons "Satellarknight Alsahm" (1400/1800). Summoned, "Alsahm" inflicts 1000 to "Nicholas" as damage (Nicholas 4000 > 3000). "Alsahm" attacks Nicholas' set monster "Shaddoll Hedgehog" (800/200), who is destroyed. Flipped face-up "Shaddoll Hedgehog" allows Nicholas to add "Shaddoll Fusion" to his hand from the Action Field. Jordan sets two cards. Turn 3: Nicholas Nicholas sets one card. He activates "Shaddoll Fusion," discarding "Shaddoll Beast" and "Spirit of the Breeze" to Fusion Summon "El Shaddoll Winda" in Attack Position (2200/800). Sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, "Shaddoll Beast," allows Nicholas to draw one card. Nicholas finds one of his Spell Cards. "Shaddoll Winda" attacks and destroys "Alsahm" (Jordan 4000 > 3200). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation